Content/Ep2Epilogue
Monolith smirked at Mencher as he spoke. "The effort was minimal, even alone." The Necromancer shuddered as he faced the mist once again - these weekly briefings had become... dangerous. Not just to his health, either, but to his standing within the organisation. "What news, Monolith?" demanded the voice from within. "Pretty simple setup, Sebastian. A bunch of kids cowering in the apartment. A new one since Mencher's report. They are trusting, easily convinced - both Retrospect and I gained entry by playing dumb." He smirked again, one of clear and known superiority. "Of course, this now means that we are not welcome to return and likely means that anyone else will be viewed with suspicion, which achieves the secondary objective - their team will not likely grow in size - you have to trust someone to fight with them." "And what of your primary aim?" "Although I found them lacking, even after they had time to prepare, the fact they were able to defeat Mencher indicates to me that they are likely to be adequate soldiers for our cause, once they have undergone training and conditioning - particularly in teamwork. I informed them of the rendezvous at the factory several times, and I believe that if we wait long enough, they will come to us." "Excellent. Tell me of the new member." Monolith's smirk broadened. "The new one is insane. Introduces herself as Glitch, none of them trust her. Out of all if them, she is most likely to give us a problem, she threatened me with a cobbled-together microwave emitter. Powers-wise, some kind of technopathy... honestly, I am not sure if it is if value to keep her alive." "Very well. Any progress with the others?" "They are beginning to experience both the benefits and the drawbacks of their powers... One even during the fight with me. They have begun to realise the costs involved." He reflexively ran his hand trough his own greying hair. "It has not stopped them, though. They have been practicing the use of their powers since then." "Their current location?" "I am not certain of that. As you expected, they moved away from the flat to somewhere more defensible. I saw them heading into the Piccadilly line." "Very well." The mist part-formed into a man's shape and the upper body turned towards a nearby cupboard: cold metal and harsh edges, an industrial storage unit. He raised an arm. "Open it." Although The Necromancer stood to obey, Retrospect was closer. She tugged at the heavy door, dragging it open. Inside, a young woman was bound in bandages from head to toe, and restrained. When the door opened, she began struggling and trying to speak, though she didn't seem able to form words. The mist approached her and she began shaking her head vigorously, her white-white eyes wide with fear. The mist continued to move towards her, entering her body through her skin as she continued to struggle. Suddenly, she stopped moving. She raised one finger. Retrospect pressed a control and the restraints were removed. Her voice was steady and firm, the mists tone coming from her mouth. "We should prepare for their arrival." As one, they turned and left the room.